Eternity in Your Arms
by Piper Sargasso
Summary: Alternate reality of my "This Mortal Coil" universe, but can be read as a standalone. Scully finds Mulder outside a vampire-fetish club.


Eternity in Your Arms 

By Piper Sargasso

A/N: This is an alternate reality of my "This Mortal Coil" universe. What if Scully had left after their first night together since Mulder's making, rather than staying and being taken by Julian? 

Although this is technically a spinoff of TMC, it can definitely be read and understood as a standalone. Additional note at the end.

For Char, who inspired me to dig this story out and finish it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She stepped outside the club, frustrated and scared in turns. He wasn't there. For the fourth time in as many months, he'd managed to elude her.

She leaned against the dirty, brick wall, closing her eyes. How could he think she'd just give up, get on with life? Impossible. Five months ago, she stood before him and asked for just one night. What he'd given her was worth a million lifetimes of damnation. She could still remember with vivid clarity the feel of his hardened flesh gliding against her own aching, damp body, the feel of his teeth as it sunk into her skin and the unspeakable pleasure it rendered.

She'd done what he asked and was gone by the time he'd risen the next night. 

Stoic Dana Scully, Federal agent and one-half of the least respected division in the Bureau, left the cabin in the woods with tears in her eyes, feeling like her heart was going to shatter. Dying inside. 

Well, she wasn't hailed a brilliant investigator for nothing. She discovered this place as a favorite hunting ground used by the Convenire. Yes, Mulder was still under Julian's rule, doing what he must to survive. Perhaps he even knew she was stalking him. 

She sighed, still leaning against the wall. It was a very dangerous place to rest, but she couldn't bring herself to care. After all, she was in more danger inside and she'd managed to get out in one piece. 

"Lost, love?" a voice rang out.

She jumped, then chastised herself. So much for trying to look like she belonged there; she'd even taken on an entirely different wardrobe than she would've considered before in order to blend in. Tonight, it was a short, tartan plaid dress with thigh-high, patent leather boots and dark eye makeup. Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot, allowing stubborn, loose tendrils to flow down to her shoulders. If anyone she knew ran in to her in this state, they'd never even recognize her. 

All this effort would be wasted if she behaved like a lost tourist now. 

She turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a woman – a beautiful woman, with black hair and unnaturally brilliant green eyes. "No," she said with more confidence than she possessed. "I know where I am."

The woman swept up beside her, inhaling deeply. "Ah, but do you know what you're doing here?" She inhaled again and smiled, revealing a perfect set of white canines. "You're blood is pure. I can smell it. You've only been taken by one of our kind."

Scully said nothing. There was something unsettling about this creature, besides the obvious. Something…familiar. 

"So," she drawled, brushing her cheek against Scully's before pulling away to murmur in her ear, "Who is your host?" 

"Leave her alone, Liliana."

Liliana. Julian's sister -- the same Julian who'd forced Mulder into this new life. The woman's face fell, as if disappointed someone spoiled her sport. 

Mulder.

"Would you deny me a new pet, Fox?"

He bared his teeth at the creature. "I said leave her alone. You know who she is."

She grinned. "Of course," she played with a loose lock of Scully's hair. "Your little _human_. How could I forget? No doubt Julian will be most distressed by her presence here."

"Go to hell, Liliana." He told her in a bored voice. She laughed. "Indeed I may, dearest. Indeed I may." And then she was gone.

They were alone, for now.

"We have to go somewhere less…public," he said and grabbed her by the arm. In a dizzying whirl, they found themselves by the lake in the woods. The same lake he'd shown her in a vision just a few months ago. The moonlight rippled over the surface of the water, lending it a silvery glow. It looked almost alive.

"Why did you come back?" he asked after a moment of silence from both.

She crossed her arms. "I never left. Not really."

His eyes flashed green. "Why? You _know_ how dangerous it is for you here!"

"And what was I supposed to do, Mulder? Leave you to these monsters? Go off and live in the suburbs and live the normal life knowing you were out here, living this way? I couldn't do that. I won't."

He looked away. "You said 'one last night.' That was supposed to be the end of it."

"Right," she snorted angrily. "I'm connected to you, Mulder. I think I always have been. What we shared that night… it was more than just physical for me. I _need_ you. Don't ask me to leave again."

His eyes flashed again, but this time it wasn't in anger. No, it was something very different. He closed in the distance between them and pulled her close. 

"You have no idea what you're asking for," he growled. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was about to do, and she put her arms around his neck to encourage it. His lips touched hers, gently, promising more kisses to come. She could feel his canines against her tongue and moaned at the memory of the sensations they could invoke.

He deepened the kiss and she pressed her body flush against his, desperate to get closer and knowing it could never be close enough. Never breaking away, he raised her off her feet and placed her on a grassy spot on the ground.   

His hand wandered up her thigh, fingers dipping playfully inside the top of her boot before going higher, smoothing itself over the silk of her skin. She opened her legs by instinct, allowing him to settle himself between her thighs, and sighed into his mouth.

Mulder pulled back. "Nice outfit."

She grinned. "You like it?"

"Oh, yeah," he growled, and kissed her again. She raised her legs to lock them around his waist and it was his turn to moan. "Jesus, Scully," he gasped into her neck. 

She placed a hand on the back of his head, pressing him closer. "Please."

He pulled back. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, eyes clouded with desire. "Yes. Please do it, Mulder."

He brushed his lips over hers again, then trailed them with phantom gusts of warm breath over her cheeks, jaw line and neck. She felt him hover just above the tender skin there, making her squirm with anticipation. A sting.

She gasped, clutching him closer. Bubbles of pleasure rose and fell in her veins as he suckled tenderly. She was lightheaded, floating above her body with the intensity of it, like every molecule of her body was going to explode. 

He pulled away again. 

"God, don't stop!" she begged. He laughed and raised her dress to her waist with one hand. The other, he placed beneath her neck for support. With a flick of his wrist, her panties were torn and tossed away. She heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled and felt him, warm and hard, poised at her entrance.

He slid in slowly. She arched her back, exposing her wounded neck like an offering. He licked and suckled the fresh bite as he moved inside her, filling her and drinking from her at the same time. It was almost terrible, this sweet pleasure. She didn't know if she could bear it.

Climax to such a thing bordered on pain. Her upper body rose up off the ground, burying Mulder's face deeper into her neck. Shudders racked her overwrought form and he licked at the wound, sealing it, and pulled her to the side with him. 

Neither spoke, content to lie next to each other in silence

"Mulder?" she murmured after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Come home with me. I can't bear to think of you with these disgusting monsters."

He said nothing for several long moments, so long, she didn't think he was going to answer. But just as she began to drift to sleep, his soft words came to her:

"You _are_ my home. I'll never be far, Scully." She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was the last thing she remembered.

~*~

Scully woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up in her bed, noting that she was in her pajamas. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all. Had it all been a dream?

But there, in the chair across from her bed, lay her tartan dress in a crumpled heap; the black boots rested on the floor below. Something scratched against her cheek. Frowning, she pulled at the offending material. It was a small blade of grass.

She smiled. _He'll never be far_, she told herself. Maybe he'd find his independence from Julian and his horde someday. Until then, his final words to her were the best comfort she could find.

Humming to herself, Scully padded into the bathroom for a quick shower. For the first time in months, she felt like she could face the day.

~ The End ~

A/N: Recommended listening for this fic: "My Immortal" by Evanescence. It's this sweet, sad song. I listened to it over and over while writing this little ficlet. Here are the lyrics:

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand for all of these years

But you'd still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along.

Inspiring, no?

(lyrics by Evanescence. Reprinted w/out 

permission)

And special thanks to Circe, for her untiring efforts 

to host and maintain the page she has for me. Check 

it out at: 


End file.
